youtubers_that_are_idiotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vailskibum94
Vailskibum94 is an informative Youtuber who talks about the cartoon community. He talks about video topics that others has already talked about,without adding anything new. He even does clickbait videos with false advertising titles. He is manipulative and way over pessimistic over everything. He claims he hate Teen Titans Go but a good chunk of his videos focus on that show and he watches new episodes whenever they comes out,as if he secretly likes the show. His opinions about Spongebob Squarepants,The Loud House,Adventure Time and Gravity Falls are bullshit and weak and only likes them because anyone else likes those shows. He cannot handle criticism and his response to the criticism are whiny,childish and idiotic. He really can't ignore his hate at all. He doesn't provide an explanation on why Regular Show is better than Steven Universe. The thumbnails on his videos are mostly clickbaity and cringe worthy. His fanbase is cruel and plain aggressive cyberbullies. The bullying went so bad that Avis Reviews wanted to quit Youtube. This all happened because of his rant on Vailskibum94. He has lots of mindless sheep subscribers and has kept overshadowing better cartoon reviewers like RebelTaxi,Saberspark and The Alpha Jay Show. He's giving the Youtube cartoon community a bad reputation alongside Calobi Productions,Stuff with Scout Fly,TheMysteriousMr.Ender,Athemocracy and Benthelooney. His voice is actually really annoying and he barely shows interest in the topics he talks about. His list videos are so predictable. He,along with his fans are one of the reasons why Nickelodeon screwed over Welcome to the Wayne. In one video,the title gave spoilers to the fact that Lincoln Loud is not adopted. He only hates Star VS the forces of evil just to trigger the fanbase. He was basically the one who made up the theory that the writers thinks kids are stupid,which is not true at all. Writers do what entertain kids. It does not make them look like a person who hates children. He's taken the Emoji movie way too seriously. With the content he upload,he's repetitive. At one point,he made a false review on Peppa Pig and called it his favorite cartoon even though it isn't. He made a video about The Simpsons ending,which is not true at all. Even to the point he falsely made a video about Nickelodeon stealing the show Mao Mao hero of pure heart from Cartoon Network,which is totally bullshit. Just because a channel airs the show does not mean that another channel can't air it. He thinks that the Sonic's redesign was a bad idea to begin with. Another bullshit he claims is the time he said that the Cartoon Network website was hacked. He also claims that the new Spongebob Squarepants movie would ruin the Spongebob Squarepants series continuity. He made a false statement video on The diary of a whimpy kid was continuing with a tv show,which is actually old news and a cancelled project. Another false statement video he did was about the revival of Drake and Josh,in which all we got was a reruns on YTV. He thinks that the Aladdin remake is stupid. He claimed last year that the new Nickelodeon show Glitch Tech was cancelled ,which is not true at all. Jose Lopez confirmed on his Instagram on November 5 that the show was having new episodes,which proves that Vailskibum94 lied. Vailskibum94 happened to make a top 5 worst videos of his channel. Category:People who make false claims Category:Youtube